


The Wreckage

by oliviathecf



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, dubcon, shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: Filled for the kink meme, Mr. Robot shames Elliot for masturbating to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the first fill for this prompt but I loved it so much that I couldn't help but write it. [ It's right here, ](https://mrrobot-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/574.html?thread=44606#cmt44606) and read the first fill while you're at it because it's really good.
> 
> Oh and this might be one of the worst things I've ever written, purely on a moral standpoint. But I had fun doing it.

He turned off the lights in the apartment, shut the blinds, turned off his computer, and undressed slowly. 

For Elliot, being alone was just a concept, a distant one at that. But, at the same time, he wasn't there. Not visible at least, Mr. Robot was always there but Elliot couldn't see him and that was enough for him to feel alone enough to do this.

He pulled the zip of his hoodie down slowly, tossing it down on his bed. His shirt came off next and he toyed with one of his nipples. It never felt great but it felt like something, fingers running over his body, and that was good enough for right now. Elliot rubbed at his skin, a reminder that he was there in that moment. That he existed.

He undressed without any more though, kicking his pants and underwear off to some distant corner of his room, and laid down on his bed. His sheets rubbed at his skin and he sighed out loud, hand beginning to make a path down past his stomach.

Elliot gripped his cock and started to jerk himself slowly, groaning quietly, sound filling his empty apartment. He went from half-hard to full erect after a few strokes, the sweat from his palms relieving some of the friction.

His eyes closed as he tried to imagine anything but the inevitable. It hurt to think about Shayla, and Angela was confusing to him right now, so he tried to think about an anonymous woman. His mind supplied the image of a man, soft curves turning into a strong chest and big arms, pushing him down into his bed and kissing him, stubble rubbing against Elliot's own smooth cheek.

That was okay, of course, he was okay with the fact that he wasn't just interested in women. He let himself savor the kiss in his mind because, when he opened his eyes, pulling back from the kiss, he knew the face that he'd see.

To his surprise, when he opened his mind, Mr. Robot was leaning against the wall, watching him. Elliot knew that it was sick to be imagining him but he never actually showed up to one of these sessions before. Mr. Robot licked his lips and chuckled, lowly.

"Oh, kiddo..." He sighed, pushing himself off of the wall to come and stand before his bedside.

Elliot looked up at him, eyes wide, cock still as hard as ever in his hand. He willed it to go down, but pre-cum bubbled up from the tip and dripped down against his knuckles. 

"We both know what this is, right?" Mr. Robot said, looking down at him.

He didn't say anything, hand gripping at his cock tighter. He knew what Mr. Robot was going to say before he said it.

"It's disgusting."

The statement still stung, even if it was expected.

"Jerking your dick off to your dad, that's gross, Elliot."

Mr. Robot was smirking regardless, and he sat down next to Elliot on his bed, watching him. Elliot began to move again, trying to ignore him, trying not to look at him, looking right at him.

He hated himself for being attracted to Mr. Robot.

"You should, I'm your father."  
"No...You're not him." Elliot finally spoke, voice quiet.

Mr. Robot laughed, bending over, getting right in Elliot's face. His breath ghosted over Elliot's face, and he shivered despite himself, cock growing even harder.

"We both know that's not true. Do you want your dad to touch you?"  
"Don't..."  
"C'mon, I know you want me to. You want your daddy to fuck you."

Elliot shook his head, but his hand continued to move despite himself. He moaned, back arching slightly.

When Mr. Robot's hand pressed against his hipbone, Elliot jumped. His body reacted to the stimulation, of skin against skin, and he shuddered, moaning again.

"That's it, kiddo. You want me to touch you."  
"No. Don't, please."

Mr. Robot laughed, hand moving lower, fingers circling the base of Elliot's cock, hand brushing Elliot's own. Elliot's hand moved to push him away but Mr. Robot moved in, circling Elliot's cock and jerking him off slowly.

Elliot hated that he let him do it, hand coming up to try and stop him, gripping at his wrist. Mr. Robot's thumb rubbed at the head, smearing pre-cum.

"Absolutely disgusting, Elliot. Do you want your dad's hard cock in your ass? I know you do, I can feel it."

True to his world, Mr. Robot unzipped himself and pulled out his very hard cock, stroking himself in time with his other hand. Slow, teasing strokes, he wanted this to last.

Elliot's eyes squeezed shut as he tried to disappear, tried to think of anything else, tried to make Mr. Robot disappear. Mr. Robot just laughed, hands moving faster.

"Sorry, kiddo. Daddy's not going anywhere."

Elliot could feel tears begin to prick at the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall as Mr. Robot continued to talk.

"This really is sick, Elliot. How much you want your dad to fuck you," Mr. Robot groaned, licking his lips as he watched his hand moving on Elliot's cock, watched as he reacted. "Absolutely fucking disgusting."

Despite himself, he could feel himself start to get closer and closer to orgasm, rising up in him.

"I'll do it y'know. Fuck you...all you have to do is ask, kiddo. Ask daddy to fuck you."  
"Nn...ah! No..."

Mr. Robot sighed, hand slowing to a near stop.

"Well, that's the only way you're going to get to cum, so you can make your choice right now, son. Dad's cock up your ass or nothing."

Elliot sat up, looking at him. He wanted to resist, wanted to pick the latter option. But, with Mr. Robot's eyes boring into his, he could barely breathe and he knew what he had to pick.

"I want to cum."  
"Good boy. But you have to say it."

He paused, biting his bottom lip, tears welling up again.

"P-Please...I..."  
"Say it, son."  
"I...I need you to f-fuck me...daddy," Elliot whined, clutching at Mr. Robot's shirt. "Please-!"

Tears fell and Mr. Robot chuckled, wiping them off of his face.

"Okay, son." 

Mr. Robot pulled lube seemingly out of nowhere and slicked up his fingers. Elliot tensed up as the first one slid into his ass, moaning as the second one followed.

"This is filthy, Elliot." Mr. Robot groaned, leaning in and kissing Elliot deeply.

"Your dad is gonna cum deep inside your little ass." He murmured against Elliot's mouth, and Elliot whined.

Mr. Robot pulled his fingers out and pressed the head of his cock against Elliot's hole, pressing in slowly until he was fully inside Elliot. When he moved, he didn't extend the same courtesy, pulling nearly fully out and slamming back in. Skin slapped against skin, and Elliot stopped breathing for a fraction of a moment. His breath came out as a long, low gasp.

"You might want to be quiet. Don't want people to hear you begging for your dad's dick, hm?"

Elliot whined and Mr. Robot continued to move, relentless thrust after relentless thrust, fucking him hard. Elliot could only take it, gripping the sheets down, looking up at the mirror image of his dead father.

"Ah, daddy..." Elliot moaned, biting his lip to keep any more noise back.

Mr. Robot's hand wiped tears from Elliot's face before bending down to lick at his cheek. When he kissed Elliot, he tasted like cigarettes and his tears.

"Fucking disgusting." 

Elliot shuddered as he grew closer and closer to orgasm once more, ready to fall over the edge.

"Beg me to let you cum, son."  
"Nn..."  
"Do it or you don't get to finish."  
"...Dad, please, let me finish!" Elliot grit out, tears falling down his face freely.

Mr. Robot tilted his hips, nailing Elliot's prostate until they both came, moaning in unison as Elliot spurted hot white liquid all over his chest, back arching as Mr. Robot came deep inside of him.

When Elliot fell back into the bed, he tried to open his mouth, to say anything, but the only thing that came out was a sob as he began to cry in earnest.

"'m sorry..." Elliot gasped out, hands rubbing at his eyes.

To his surprise, Mr. Robot pulled him onto his lap, letting Elliot cry into his chest.

"I'm not him. We both know that." He said, pressing a kiss against the top of Elliot's head.

They sat like that for awhile until Elliot could breathe again, eyes red rimmed and messy with tears as he looked up at Mr. Robot.

"Will you stay here tonight?"  
"Of course, kiddo. I'm not going anywhere."

**Author's Note:**

> Hate can be left down at the bottom there, thanks for reading!
> 
> Note: I also accept nice comments, so feel free to leave some of those too. 
> 
> Or you can message me on my [ tumblr ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/) if you'd like, either will work. I don't take requests but you can suggest things if you want, or you can leave a prompt on the kink meme which might inspire me.


End file.
